Powdered Snow
by genKi shouJo
Summary: Hey! I know it's a little early for snow but what the heck! One shot, some romance, and S + S mush!!! Please r/r!! And no flamers!!!


Hey 

Hey! I haven't written a CCS fic in quite awhile! Well…here's one to make amends! Please r/r!

DISCLAIMER: These cute, lovable characters do not belong to me *hear swearing in the background*. They are property of CLAMP and Kondasha…

This is a PWP fluff/sap fic…ENJOY! 

Powdered Snow

The first thing that hit here was the cold morning air in her room. She woke up, shut her alarm clock off, stretched and rubbed her still tired eyes. She stepped onto the cold floor and shivered. It was freezing! She walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Her eyes then lit up and a smile spread over her face. A small squeal escaped her lips as the coldness from the morning left her.

A layer of her drawer opened and a small stuffed animal arose out of it. "Sakura-chan…*yawn*…why did you have to wake me up?" it spoke tiredly.

"Kero-chan!!! It's all white outside!! It looks like Tomoeda is covered in powdered sugar!!" she told it excitedly.

With that, Kero-chan leapt out from his bed in the drawer and flew to the window. A little bit of drool was dripping from his mouth as he frantically looked outside. 

"Where's the sugar?!" he asked.

Sakura giggled and picked Kero-chan up into her hands. "It was an expression!" Kero-chan flew back into his bed and moped around. Sakura then glanced at her clock, which read ten to eight. 

  
"Ah! I'm going to be late!!!" she cried. Sakura tossed on her winter uniform and tied her hair up into pigtails. Hurriedly, she scrambled downstairs to eat breakfast. 

  
"The beast is stomping around again…" Touya joked while drinking coffee.

  
"Oniichan!" she cried in-between gulps of her food.

"Touya, be nice," her father said. "Sakura-chan, slow down. We don't want you getting indigestion."

Sakura "inhaled" the rest of her food and tossed on her winter coat and shoes. Her father then handed Sakura her lunch.

"Arigato, Odousan!" she called back while running to school.

"Junior high and she's still late," Touya remarked.

Fujitaka laughed and prepared himself for work. Sakura ran onto the school grounds when the bell chimed eight. She quickly ran into the locker room and changed shoes and dropped off her cot before sprinting up the stairs and into classroom 7-A. 

"Gomen nasai!" she gasped while coming through the door. 

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan," a soft voice spoke. "Terada-sensei isn't here yet."

Sakura inhaled deeply and greeted all her classmates. "Ohaiyo, Tomoyo-chan, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, Syao…eh?"

She looked around the room and saw no sign of Syaoran. Just then, a familiar brown haired boy bursted through the door.

"GOMEN NASAI!!!" he cried.

"Syaoran-kun, you're beginning to act like Sakura-chan!"

*sweatdrop* "HOOOOOOEEEEE!!??"

"Why were you so late today? Takashi asked.

"Cold weather makes me sleepy," Syaoran yawned.

"You know…long ago during the Ice Age, people weren't allowed to sleep. If they did, they would all turn into ice statues from the cold air, and then…when a big gust of icy air blew…they would disintegrate into snow and…"

Sakura and Syaoran listened closely to his tale while Chiharu's face became angry. 

"Takashi!" she said as she dragged him off by the ear.

Just then, Terada-sensei came through the door. Everyone took their seats while the attendance was being taken. Syaoran sneezed and Sakura cocked her head towards him.

"Daijobu?" she asked, her emerald eyes filled with worry.

Syaoran felt the red appear all over his face as he nodded. Sakura flashed a quick grin and turned back around to face the board. The day went on as usual; math, history, physical education, then lunch. Snow had begun to fall again, more than in the morning. Everyone ate lunch inside the classroom, which did not serve as a problem. 

"Wow…it looks like a blizzard is coming…" Naoko said, a smile across her face. "Maybe, this lady lost her beloved and she waited so long for him to return…that she turned into a ghost and is searching for him in this weather!" 

Sakura jumped up and screamed, "HOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! A GHOST?!?!?"

"Sakura-chan, it's only a story!" Syaoran reassured her, placing his hand on hers.

Blush rose on both of their cheeks. Tomoyo giggled as everyone else laughed. Lunch ended and Tereda-sensei came walked back in. The wind howled outside, as if it were calling to someone. _Maybe the lady really is looking for her beloved, _Sakura thought.

"Class, due to the unusual amount of snow we seem to be getting, class will be dismissed early. That's all for today. Please be careful when you walk home."

The class cheered as they all walked towards their locker area and put on their coats. 

"Sakura-chan, would you like to come over my house for some hot chocolate?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Oniichan would be worried if I didn't come straight home…but if you like, you can come over my house!"

Tomoyo-chan's eyes lit up as she spoke dramatically, "Sakura-chan, you're so wonderful and kind!" She dug into her book bag and revealed her V8 camcorder. "I think I will call this part of your saga, Sakura and the winter wonderland!" *big sweatdrop*

"I want to come to!" Syaoran demanded. "…if that's okay…"

Sakura nodded cheerfully. "Hai!"

The three walked through the bitter wind and finally reached her house. They all stepped inside the heated room and brushed all the snow off from their jackets. 

"It's colder than I thought outside," Tomoyo commented.

"Sakura, who's there with you?" Touya called from the kitchen. 

"Only Tomoyo-chan…and Syaoran-kun," Sakura said quietly, but obviously not quietly enough.

"NANI?!?!?" Touya stormed in and gave his "malicious glare" to Syaoran, who glared back at him.

"Touya-kun, where did you go?" a voice called from the kitchen.

A huge grin spread across Sakura's face as she ran into the kitchen and saw an all too familiar person. 

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan…"

"Yukito-san!!!" she cried happily. She hugged him, tears on the verge of popping out. It had been months since she had last seen him, since he and Touya were in college now.

Touya, Tomoyo, and Syaoran walked into the kitchen, where the mushy love-fest then broke up. Sakura began boiling some water for the hot chocolate while the other four sat in the den to talk…actually, Tomoyo and Yukito made the conversation; Touya and Syaoran were just glaring at each other. Sakura stood near the stove, waiting for the water to be boiled. 

"Pssssssssss…" a voiced hissed from the doorway.

Sakura turned her head and nearly had a heart attack. "Kero-chan!!!" she whispered, "You can't be here in front of Touya!!!" 

"But I'm hungry…" he wailed. 

"Sakura, are you talking to someone in the kitchen?" Touya asked from the den.

"Kero-chan! You better get out of here!!!" Sakura panicked as he flew towards the cookies on the counter top.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, don't worry so much…" he spoke, chunks of cookie spilling out of his mouth. Sakura heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She jutted her hands out and grabbed the piggy as Touya peered his head into the kitchen and looked around suspiciously. 

"Sakura-chan…are you losing your sanity?" he asked.

"ONIICHAN!" she yelled.

Touya walked away as she let out a breath of relief. 

"Kero-chan, if you be good…I'll…um…bake you another batch of cookies!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Honto?!?" His eyes lit up like lights as he sped back up towards her room. The water was boiling as a loud pitched whistled filled the house. She evenly split up cocoa powder into five mugs and carefully poured the water in. Then, she poured in a little milk and some marshmallows. Sakura placed them on a tray and carried them out to her guests. 

"Took you long enough…" Touya said, grabbing a mug. 

"Touya-kun, be nice…" Yukito told him.

"Arigato," Syaoran and Tomoyo thanked her. They all talked and drank until it neared dinner. Since Fujitaka was coming home later tonight, Touya and Sakura were left in charge of dinner. They asked if Yukito, Syaoran, or Tomoyo wanted to eat with them.

"Gomen nasai. My mother is expecting me," Tomoyo apologized. 

"Sure," Yukito said.

"Why not," Syaoran responded rather pleasantly. 

Touya glared but quickly brushed it off. Tomoyo called her house and soon enough, for women drove over in the snow and picked her up. Sakura and Touya whipped up whatever was in the refrigerator. At seven, they were chowing down, Yukito being the main one. 

They polished off all the soup, salad, chicken, and rice, and cleaned up the dishes. It was getting late, and the snow was building up outside, so Touya decided to go outside and shovel. Yukito eagerly volunteered, leaving Sakura and Syaoran all alone. 

They sat in the living room, silence overcoming the atmosphere. 

"Uh…thanks for letting me stay here for dinner," Syaoran said slowly.

Sakura grinned and said, "It was my pleasure." 

More silence overcame them Sakura then stood up and walked towards the window. "The snow is so beautiful…"

Syaoran looked at her, blush painting his face. "Why? You've seen it so many times before, ne?"

"I don't know…it's just that…every time I see the snowflakes drifting down towards the earth, it leaves a warm feeling all over me." 

Syaoran stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets. "You know, you're right…"

The intricate flakes drifted slowly downwards. Sakura placed her hand on the window, her face serene. Syaoran stood next to her, and stared out with her. 

"Syaoran…I'm really glad you came back to Tomoeda…I would have been really sad without you." She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. Syaoran started to sweat profusely on his palms but soon calmed down enough to place an arm around her shoulder.

"Kami-sama…arigato!!!" he thanked mentally.

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others company, words not needed to express the happiness that they shared with each other. The snow really did look like powdered sugar, and it was just as sweet too.

I know…I know! Not sappy enough, ne? Anyhoo, please r/r!!! I'll be forever grateful!!!


End file.
